A Forbidden Love
by bobo-the-vampire-monkey
Summary: a sweet romance between Trunks/Pan.A little drama towards the end, but a happy ending.


A FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
BY  
  
VAMPIRE PRINCESS  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DB/Z/GT.  
  
AN:I came up with this fairytale for a class project. Although I did not use Trunks and Pans names in the story. I made my own characters. Oh Ya, I am working on a lemon for this too!  
  
  
  
Most fairytales have the princess falling in love with prince at first meeting. Or the young hero rescuing the damsel and falling in love. Either way they live happily ever after. Well not my story. In my story the characters must give up something they love to gain another thing they love.  
  
It is a difficult journey to a happy ending.  
  
Once upon a time there used to stand a beautiful kingdom that went by the name of Wingsong. Wingsong was a very peaceful kingdom. It was a very loveable place. And there were many people living in Wingsong. The people of Wingsong were very jovial. And even more so were the rulers of Wingsong. They were loved by all of the people. But there was only one problem with Wingsong. The prince. Prince Trunks was very lonely. He was also very sad. He had not yet found the right person to spend his life with. It wasn't that he didn't look. It was not that at all. In fact most of the people of Wingsong desired Trunks. But who wouldn't? Trunks was six foot. His lilac colored hair ended at the bottom of his shoulder blades. And he had the most intense blue eyes you would ever see. He was very handsome. But most of the women he had met wanted him for his looks or for the fact he was a princes. Nobody wanted him. If only he could find a women that did.  
  
Pan was a very beautiful girl. She had long black hair that fell to the bottom of her butt, and the most awesome crystalline green eyes. Everyone complemented her on her beauty. But her beauty was not only on the outside. Pan was a great person to be with. Her only flaw was that she was an angel. She was an actual angel. Pan loved being an angel, but she wanted to see the world. And not just from above. She was very curious. So she came up with a plan. She would fly down without anyone noticing. All she had to do was wait for everyone to go to sleep. Then she could go.  
  
Trunks had decided to go for a walk through the forest to clear his mind. Walks were the only way to get out of the castle. He even had a secret place. It was really deep into the forest. It had flowers everywhere, and at night you could see the stars. When he made it to his spot he saw someone laying in one of the patches of flowers. Trunks rushed over to the figure. It was a girl. A sleeping. Her black hair was strewn everywhere. Here long white dress was wrinkled and torn, and contained some blood spots. And her face, hands, and feet were dirty. Ignoring those facts, Trunks thought she was very pretty. Trunks leant down to make sure the girl was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he found out she was. Though she was a little cold. Trunks decided to take her back to castle and get her taken care of.  
  
Pan decided it was time for her to go. She stood at the edge of a cloud and flew down. When she touched the ground her wings disappeared. Now nobody would know she was an angel. Pan had landed in the forest. She thought it was absolutely beautiful. She started walking and tripped. Pan ended up ripping her dress and getting herself dirty. Walking on earth was defiantly different for her. She got up and started walking again. When she got use to it walking was not that hard. But not after falling a couple of more times. After a couple of minutes she literally stumbled into a very pretty part of the forest. Pan sat in a patch of flowerers and looked around. Flowers were everywhere. And when she looked up she saw the sky. She thought this spot was beautiful. She then looked down at herself. She was all dirty, and her dress was ripped. There were cuts all over her body from falling all the time. And there were some blood spots on her dress. She cam up with the idea she needed a bath and a change of clothes. Suddenly she yawned. She had not relised how tired she was until now. She laid down on the flowers she was sitting in and fell asleep.  
  
When Trunks returned home his parents were surprised to see the sleeping girl in their son's arms. "Who is this?" Asked King Vegeta. "I found her sleeping in the forest. She looked pretty torn up, so I decided to bring her back here to get cleaned up. I did not think you would mind." Trunks replied. "Of course we do not mind." Queen Bulma said.. "Well, let's get her cleaned up. It took at least an hour for her to be completely clean.  
  
When Pan woke, she was in a big plush bed. She sat up and looked down at her self. She was clean. She was wearing a very nice red dress with gold thread. The room she was in was very big. It was also nicely furnished. She did not understand how she got here. She was a little frightened. "So, your awake." Pan turned her head towards the voice. Standing in the door way was Trunks. "What happened?" Asked Pan. Trunks walked into the room and sat on the bed. "I found you in the forest. You looked pretty beaten up, so I brought you back here." "Thank you." Pan replied gratefully. "No problem. By the way, my name is Trunks." "I'm Pan." They looked into each other's eyes. Trunks was unable to look at Pan's eyes earlier since she was sleeping. But now that he could he thought they were gorgeous. In fact, with her cleaned up, he thought she was prettier than what he had seen that afternoon. Trunks had his long hair tide back, with some stray hair around his face. Pan thought he was very handsome. She could not take her eyes away from each other. Slowly, their faces came closer and closer together. Right before their lips were about to touch, they herd a gasp at the door. They both whipped their heads towards the door. Standing at the door was one of the maids. "I am sorry to interrupt," she started, "but dinner is ready." With that she left. They were silent for a couple of seconds. "I guess we should go down for dinner." Trunks said. "Of course." Pan replied. Trunks sat up and offered Pan a hand. Pan swung her legs over the bed and took Trunks' offered hand. As she stood, Pan felt the dress pool around her legs. It was longer than she thought. Although it was shorter than what she normally wore. Not long before they started walking, Pan tripped. Trunks caught her around the waist. They were really close now. They straightened up and blushed. When they finally reached the dining room, Trunks' parents were waiting for them. "Sorry we're late." Said Trunks. "We're in no hurry, dear." Replied Bulma, while Vegeta was drooling over the food. Trunks and Pan both took a seat. While the other three engaged in a conversation, Pan was quite. This did not go unnoticed by Bulma. "What's the matter, dear? Your awfully quiet." "I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say." "Well, how about you us your name and where your from" "My name is Pan, and I am from out of town" "If you do not have anywhere else to stay you can stay here as long as you need. Isn't that right, dear?" "Yes, of course." Vegeta said through a mouthful of food. "Thank you." Replied Pan.  
  
Three weeks went by and Pan was still staying at the castle. She thought it to be quite enjoyable. During these three weeks Trunks and Pan became closer. They were falling in love without even knowing it. Tonight Pan was taking a walk through the forest. She was going to find that special spot. The one spot where she had found her true love. When she got there she sat down in the same spot where she had fallen asleep. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Pan jumped when she heard the voice, but settled down when she recognized it. "Very much so." She replied. Trunks came and sat down beside her. They could feel the heat radiating off of each other's bodies. " I usually come here to think and be by myself." "I'm sorry if I had known I would have never come here" Pan started to get up but Trunks grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back down. "No, don't go. This can be our spot from now on." "I like that idea." She replied. They were still holding each other's hand. Sabrina turned to face Trunks. "Trunks." She started, but found it quite impossible to finish because of Trunks' lips upon hers. Eventually they came up for air. "I'm sorry..." Trunks stated breathlessly. "I just really had to do that." "You really don't need to apologize." "Pan I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "Pan, I think. no I know I love you." Pan's eyes got teary. "I love you too, Trunks." Replied Pan happily. They kissed each other passionately. They knew right then they had found there soul mate. The night went on with each of them expressing their love towards each other without even speaking.  
  
A month later Trunks and Pan were still. They were still deeply in love. Pan was starting to get sick. She kept throwing up and getting stomach pains. Everyone thought she had a bug, but that was not it. She knew what it was and a bug was defiantly what it was. She really did not want to believe though. She would have to leave soon. She knew it would be hard enough to leave while in love, but this she could not handle. One more week and she would be gone. Once she was gone she would erase everyone's mind, making them forget about her. Although she would always remember.  
  
Finally the day had come. Pan would be going home. She had left the castle early that morning so no one know. She was standing in their spot crying her eyes out. She was about to transform into her real form when she heard him. "Pan what's wrong? What are you doing out here this early?" He asked. Pan let out more tears before answering. "I have to go." "Where? Where do you have to go, Pan?" "I have to go home." She sobbed out. "What do you mean home? Your home is with me at the castle." Trunks' eyes were starting to get teary. "I am so sorry, Trunks. I really don't want to do this but I have to." "Why? Don't you love me any more?" Tears now started to fall down his face. "I love you more than any thing. If I had a choice I would stay." "But you do have a choice." "Trunks, I have to tell you the truth about me." "The truth?" "Trunks, I'm an angel." "An angel?" in a bright flash of light Pan transformed. Trunks just stared in aw. "See, it would never work." Fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "We can make it work, Pan. I don't care that you're an angel. We were doing so well before. How can it not work now?" "It just can't. Angels and mortals were never meant to be together. There is no exception for us." Pan stepped to Trunks and gave him one last kiss. "I love you always and forever, Trunks." She then stepped back and spread her wings. "Goodbye, my love" Pan said. In a flash of light she was gone. Trunks could not believe what just happened. His one and only love was gone. Trunks fell to the ground in tears. He ended up crying himself to sleep.  
  
When Pan got back, she was transported to a spot she had not intended on. "Pan," Said a voice she knew to well. She had gotten transported to the elders. "Sir." She said as she bowed down. "We had found out awhile ago you had gone to earth," Oh no. "Did you think we would not find out? You were gone for quite some time." "I never intended to stay that long, but something happened." "You fell in love. We were watching. You know better than this, Pan. Angels and mortals are not supposed to fall in love." "I am sorry, sir. It is just." "Please do not interrupt me, Pan." "Huh?" "As I was saying. Angels and mortals are not supposed to fall in love, but what we saw was true happiness. We have never seen a pair that was so much in love as you two were." "What are you saying?" "Would you give up everything to everything to be with the one you love?" "What?" "Are you willing to give up everything here to be with him?" "You mean I could be with Trunks again?" "Yes, but you would not be allowed back here until the day you die." It would be hard giving up everything here, but she wanted to be with Trunks. "I want to be with him." "Is that your final answer?" "Yes." "Goodbye, Pan. We will miss you." In another flash of light she was standing in front of the sleeping form of her lover. She knelt down beside Trunks and put a hand on his cheek. When Trunks felt something soft against his cheek he awoke. He looked up into the smiling face of Pan. "Pan? Is it really you?" He questioned. "Yea, it's me. And I'm here to stay. I'm not an angel anymore. I am a mortal." Trunks then sat up and hugged Pan tightly to himself. "I love you so much, Pan." "I love you to, Trunks." "Trunks, I have another surprise." "What's that?" "I'm pregnant." Trunks just smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
A month later Trunks and Pan were married and king and queen of the land. Seven months after that they had a beautiful bay girl. They named her Angel. Even though she was happy living there, she would never forget the place she once called home.  
  
THE END  
  
AN:What do you think? Please please, please (now on knees) please review! (Walks away with as much dignity she has left) 


End file.
